All the Thanks You Want
by lilyjack00
Summary: "Goldmine" ATC. Smokin' hot, melt-your-drawers romance in the Long Branch Saloon...


All the Thanks You Want

_This is a little bitty Derby weekend present for several people who made intriguing smutty suggestions for a future story. I think I managed to get them all worked into this one fic…enjoy! _

_This story contains plot and dialogue from the Season 11 episode of Gunsmoke entitled "Goldmine" written by Scott Hunt and Beth Keele, original air date December 25, 1965. Directed by Abner Biberman. It is intended for mature audiences due to the __**vivid**__ depiction of a consensual adult relationship._

A sheepish Kitty Russell stood behind the long wooden bar at the Long Branch polishing a glass while she looked up at Matt Dillon and admitted, smiling ruefully, "I never did thank you, did I?" Much to her chagrin, Matt had been forced to travel to the dodgy gold-mining town of Pickaxe to save her hide from those cretinous, claim-jumping scoundrels, the Gibbijohns. Even worse, she'd dragged poor Thad into the whole disastrous business, and he'd been shot in the arm for his troubles.

Just day before yesterday, warning shots from Matt's gun had rung out as he galloped up in time to find her mired shoulder-deep in a nasty sluice pond while the Gibbijohns hastily took to the hills. Yeah, she'd threatened never to speak to him again if he dared to say, "I told you so." But now that the dust had settled and she was back home, and clean to boot, she had to admit she was mighty grateful to Matt Dillon.

Amiably, he replied to her conciliatory remark, "Oh, I might settle for a beer…"

Kitty tipped sapphire blue eyes up at Matt and questioned coyly, "That all the thanks you want?"

Doc, Festus, and Thad stood like statues, nonchalantly listening in on their conversation from the other end of the bar.

"Well, now, uh…" Matt looked carefully over both shoulders and leaned nearer. "Maybe what we oughta do is get a little table over here in the corner and talk it over."

She smiled knowingly, and he led her to their usual table where Matt held out a chair for her. He couldn't erase the chuckle from his voice. "Well, Miss Russell, you sure do clean up good. The last time I saw you, you were still considerably muddier."

Kitty rolled her eyes as she smoothed her skirts. "Don't remind me."

Leaning closer to her ear, Matt murmured, "I sure would've liked to have gone upstairs with you when we got home from Pickaxe and helped you out with that."

Frank from the feed mill passed by their table and tipped his hat. "Marshal… Miss Kitty…"

Matt returned the greeting cordially, "Frank…" and continued his statement to Kitty under his breath after the man had passed out of earshot. "…but unfortunately it was time to make my rounds. I bet you found mud in places you didn't know you had."

Kitty eyed him askance. "Very funny, big man…"

He pushed his hat back on his forehead and turned to look at her. "I think the U.S. Government might not approve, but I could come up later and do an official inspection." He cleared his throat noisily. "Free of charge."

Looking coquettishly through her lashes at him, she softly uttered, "Are you suggesting a strip search, Marshal?"

"That's exactly what I'm referring to, little lady." He gave a lop-sided smile and waved at Doc across the room. Doc shook his head in apparent amusement and leaned over to whisper something in Festus's ear.

Kitty raised a delicate brow ever so slightly. "Why, Marshal Dillon, I'm surprised at you. Are you certain this falls within your job description?"

"Miss Russell, I assure you that as a U.S. Marshal, I go above and beyond the call of duty whenever necessary." His playful eyes raked over her figure as he took a swig from his glass. "And I would say this particular duty would fall well within my jurisdiction."

"Me, personally, huh?" She rested her chin in her hand and gazed up at him. "I fall within your jurisdiction?"

"You, especially." He couldn't keep his mouth from turning up at the corners. "And if you're hiding any more mud in there," he asserted matter-of-factly as he gestured vaguely toward her person, "I'm afraid I'll have to arrest you."

Just then, one of Kitty's girls approached their table. Kitty smiled up at her. "Yes, Irene?"

"Miss Kitty, Persephone can't come in tonight. She sent word she's feelin' poorly."

"Alright. Thanks, Irene." She waited for Irene to walk away before she turned to Matt again, her expression mildly amused. "And will I be handcuffed?"

Matt nodded across the room at Sid Hargis, grinning. "Only if you want me to."

"And what if I do want you to handcuff me?" she murmured, her skirts brushing against his thigh underneath the table.

He choked on his beer, sputtering hoarsely, "You'll be in my custody, young woman, and don't you forget it. But, yes…" Matt smiled obligingly, crystal blue eyes sparkling mischievously at her, "…handcuffs are an option."

"I assure you, Marshal Dillon, I'm looking forward to it," she answered sweetly. "I'll be ready to place myself in your capable hands."

Just then, Mr. Jonas from the general store barreled through the swinging doors and searched the saloon with anxious eyes. When his gaze lit on the Marshal, he approached their table wringing his hands. "Marshal Dillon, I've got me a young rapscallion who's been pinching apples from my store. Could you please come have a word with him?"

"Of course, Mr. Jonas. Kitty, would you excuse me?" He rose and tipped his hat to her. "I have official duties to take care of."

"I understand, Marshal Dillon." She sighed. "But, remember, we have unfinished business." She plucked at his sleeve and pulled him down to murmur softly in his ear, "If you come back later, you might be able to collect on that debt I owe you."

"Yes, ma'am." He followed Mr. Jonas, blue eyes twinkling as he looked over his shoulder at her. Kitty gave a small, secretive smile, admiring the view while Marshal Dillon purposefully strode out of the room.

ljljljljlj

It was late when Matt spied Kitty across the nearly deserted Long Branch, nibbling distractedly on an egg at the end of the bar, all the while scribbling figures in her ledger. Matt chuckled. He swore that Kitty practically lived on saloon fare. He was positive that some days her diet consisted nearly entirely of hard-boiled eggs, stale pretzels and beer.

Glancing up in time to catch him scrutinizing her from the door, she smiled and waved him over. He sidled up close to her and leaned an elbow on the bar, his eyes taking in her change of clothing since he had spoken to her much earlier in the day. Kitty looked good in anything, he thought, but some of her dresses obviously displayed her charms to much greater advantage than others. This was one of his personal favorites, an elegant silk concoction of deepest purple and black contrasting against her creamy, voluptuous décolleté and upswept shining copper hair, soft tendrils escaping to frame her face.

She laid down her pencil. "I was wondering if you were gonna' show up, Marshal Dillon." Taking another bite, she asked, "Hungry?"

His gaze raked over her graceful form. He murmured, "That depends on what's on the menu, Miss Russell."

Her lips turned up at the corners as she glanced around to see if anyone was watching. Then she playfully popped her last bite into his mouth. Mischievously, she quipped, "I thought you were here to arrest me."

Chewing, he replied curtly, "I'm gonna' take you into custody all right."

She looked up at him with hooded eyes, "Right here in front of everyone? That might prove a little awkward, Marshal Dillon."

"Well, I suggest you close this establishment down quickly, Miss, to avoid any embarrassing incidents in front of your clientele."

All of the Long Branch's clientele had shuffled or staggered out the door by that time. Except…

"I think your biggest problem is going to be right over there…" She gestured across the room to Doc and Festus, who smiled widely and raised their glasses to Matt.

He quietly groaned and sauntered over to their table. "Don't you two have somewhere to be right about now?"

Doc frowned. "What in heaven's name do you mean, Matt? Are you tryin' to get rid of us?"

"Cain't a feller enjoy a cold beer in peace?" Festus objected.

Matt hooked his thumbs in this belt and declared, "I think it's high time you two were in bed."

"I ain't tard, Matthew. The night appears t' be purty young in my way of thinkin'."

Rolling back on his boot heels, Matt exclaimed, "Well, good, Festus, then you can do the nightly rounds for me."

"But…well…" Festus spluttered, "…Foot!"

Doc sighed resignedly, "Come on, Festus, Kitty's tryin' to shut this place down cause she's had a long day. We're in the way. Let's go."

"But…" he protested vehemently, "I ain't even finished with ma' beer…"

"Drink it down, quick." Doc glanced knowingly at Kitty, who smiled at him from the end of the bar as she chewed on her pencil. He added, "Hurry up."

"Well, if that don't beat all I ever seen…"

Matt pulled a chair out from the table into the middle of the floor and plopped down, crossing his ankle over his knee.

"Well, Matthew, ain't you a'gonna leave, too?"

"Nope."

"But…"

"I've gotta make sure no more shady characters like you two come wandering in here. It's closin' time. "

"Well, I'll be…"

Doc cajoled, "Festus, will you just come on now?" He tugged on his disgruntled friend's arm. "I've got a bottle of whiskey in my office. We'll have a nightcap."

Festus brightened. "Now that you mention it, Doc, I could use me a little taste of whiskey."

Doc slapped Matt on the back and said, "Don't you stay up too late, young man. Come on, Festus. We'll have us a little nip before we turn in."

Festus replied, "If you insist…"

"I do insist." Doc winked at Kitty over his shoulder as the two ambled out together.

Kitty remained standing at the end of the bar, wistfully admiring Matt's long, lean, muscular legs, practically overflowing his wooden chair. The seat was almost too small to contain him, she mused. But, heaven help her, all she could think about at this particular moment was walking right up, bold as brass, and shamelessly straddling his…

The office door opened and Sam briskly walked in with his broom. "I'll have this place cleaned up in a jiffy, Miss Kitty."

Seeing the comically pained expression on Matt's face was almost worth the disappointment of having to wait longer to be alone with Marshal Matt Dillon, Kitty thought. _Almost_.

"Sam," Kitty spoke up. "Why don't we wait until tomorrow mornin' to clean this up?"

"But, Miss Kitty, it's such a mess…" he said, gesturing to the glasses and empty bottles littering the bar.

Kitty could practically feel Matt's intent gaze focused on her from across the room. When Matt looked at her like that, even in a crowded barroom, it always made her belly burn way down low. She let out a shaky breath and reasoned with her bartender, "I know, Sam, but I'm really tired tonight and I'm sure you are, too."

"But…"

"No buts about it, Sam. I'm ready to turn in. You go on home." She quickly glanced at Matt, his fingers drumming impatiently on his knee, and imagined those same capable fingers stroking her fevered skin. The thought made her a little weak in the knees and she casually leaned on the end of the bar for support.

"Alright, Miss Kitty, if you insist."

Her throat was dry, and she swallowed hard. "Oh, I do."

Kitty and Matt watched as Sam removed his white apron and neatly folded it, placing it behind the bar. He impulsively grabbed a couple of dirty glasses within his reach and…

"Ah, ah, ahhh…" She waved a finger at him. "Leave it." Her tone turned pleading, "Please, Sam..."

"Oh, Miss Kitty…"

"Really, Sam, I don't mind at all. We'll take care of it tomorrow, bright and early."

"Yes, ma'am. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Sam."

"Goodnight, Miss Kitty… Goodnight, Marshal."

"'Night, Sam." Matt sighed in relief and smiled as Sam went out the front door heading for home. His gaze returned to the bewitching object of his earlier intense scrutiny.

When the doors stopped swinging, Kitty abruptly dropped her pencil onto her book and stared back across the room at her tall, strong Marshal, who had kicked back with his fingers laced behind his neck, smiling lazily at her. She looked at him long and hard, closing the heavy ledger with a thwack. He watched her glide across the floor to the swinging doors to secure the saloon's interior doors, locking them firmly and turning around to face him with an enigmatic smile, her fingers winding in a loose curl that dangled over her delicate ear.

"I…" Looking down at her hands which were clasped in front of her, she murmured quietly, "I've been thinking about you all day, Marshal Dillon."

"You have?" His voice was raw with pure longing.

"Yes, I have." She took several hesitant steps toward the chair where he sat silently observing her. "All day…" As if suddenly reaching a decision, she leaned over and gracefully picked up the hem of her softly sheened skirts and ruffled petticoats. Matt's mouth dropped open slowly when he realized she was untying her lacy women's underthings beneath, dropping them to the floor in a soundless silken heap. His mouth became dry when she deftly stepped out of them and moved closer and ever closer to him, the look in her eyes imploring, craving his undivided attention. Kitty bent forward, teasing him with a deliciously provocative view of her soft rounded bosom, and grasped his shoulders for support, brazenly straddling his lap in a voluminous cloud of deep purple.

She whispered in a low, husky voice, "I told you I'd place myself in your capable hands, Marshal."

He attempted to speak, but nothing came out.

"I…" she began haltingly. Her blue eyes were hooded with desire as she gained courage. "I want you to touch me, Matt."

Expression slack with surprise, his voice rumbled ardently, dark and low, "Kitty…what's got into you?"

Still unsure of herself, she slowly lifted her skirts to allow him access to the soft, utterly feminine flesh between her legs. Her voice was shaking, merely a whisper, "Surely you don't expect me to give all my secrets away, even to you, Matthew Dillon…"

Matt thought he'd never seen a more arousing sight as Kitty Russell, face flushed with yearning, offering herself to him this way. He glimpsed her tantalizing thatch of red curls as his trembling hand reached beneath her heavy, rumpled skirts to touch her intimately. Digging her fingers into his shoulders, a strangled cry of ecstasy erupted from her throat when he finally made contact with her tender, aching folds.

Matt cupped Kitty's soft mound in his large hand, gazing intently into her passion-glazed eyes, and they came together in a feverish kiss that stole the very breath from her lungs. Lips sliding, tongues tangling, until two long fingers sliding inside her hot, velvety opening made her gasp suddenly and arch her back. Those nimble fingers teased her exquisitely tormented, molten core until her breaths came in quick pants and her head languidly rolled back on her slender, white neck. Matt's thumb found her sensitive nub and circled it lazily, and he quietly marveled at the sultry, impassioned look on Kitty's face as he pleasured her, eliciting moans and whimpers of extreme need from his lover's sweet lips.

"Mmmm…" she groaned breathlessly. "Matt, please…" She began grinding urgently against his hand, desperately seeking her release. "Please…"

Observing the frustrated look upon her pretty face, he placed a gentle kiss on her sweat-dampened brow, then gripped her small waist and stood as she wrapped her legs tightly around him, burying her face in his warm neck. He strode purposefully to the end of the bar while her arms wound round him, her fingers clutching the fabric of his shirt.

He used one arm to sweep the bar clean, ledger, glasses and bourbon bottles wildly crashing to the floor. She gasped and looked round to see what was happening, but Matt captured her lips in a fierce kiss that turned her limbs to jelly. His frenzied hands tangled in Kitty's hair as he plundered her mouth, pins scattering and blazing curls tumbling carelessly down her back.

He suddenly broke their fiery kiss and grabbed each of her slim wrists in his calloused hands, firmly lowering her back onto the polished wooden surface. Kitty gasped when Matt lifted her skirts and she felt a rush of cool air, revealing her vulnerable sex to his burning gaze. She shivered uncontrollably in anticipation of what she knew was soon to come.

He placed her silk-stocking clad legs to rest over his broad shoulders, cupping her smooth, bare bottom in his large hands and bending fervently over her fully exposed wet heat for that most intimate of kisses. Matt ravaged Kitty's secret, hidden lips with his searing hot mouth, laving and lapping and suckling until she writhed and bucked defenselessly beneath him, her feverish cries of utter abandon filling his ears. He could feel her glistening folds pulsating beneath his lips, in time to the pounding of his own heartbeat, as he entered her slick opening with his long tongue, flicking, darting, tasting her sweetness. Her hands fisted helplessly in his hair while Matt hungrily drank his fill with his head between Kitty's legs.

When at last he felt her muscles tensing as she came closer to sweet release, he suckled her sensitive nub between his eager lips, caressing it with his tongue and nibbling gently with his teeth. She came hard, with a keening wail that echoed throughout the Long Branch. Her body was wracked with rhythmic tremors, her back arching sharply, accompanied by a primal gush of liquid essence that overflowed and dripped from her swollen folds.

Kitty collapsed on the bar with a moaning whimper, boneless and exhausted while Matt stroked the inside of her creamy, naked thighs. Immensely pleased with himself, he grinned from ear to ear and lifted his head to peer at her sated expression. "You still in there, honey?"

"Mmm-hmmm…" She couldn't open her eyes. Her lids were too heavy.

Matt's pants had become increasingly and uncomfortably tight, and he stepped to her side to kiss her soundly. Even in her drained state, she was titillated to taste her own musky essence on his lips. In spite of that, she found herself utterly incapable of movement. Stars above, she couldn't believe what she'd just done right on top of her own bar. She became vaguely aware of Matt's hands on her dress, unbuttoning, untying, unclasping, but unable to summon the energy to do anything about it; she simply lay there and submitted to his ministrations.

He helped her sit up as he resolutely slid her arms out of her dress sleeves; her unfastened corset was unceremoniously pitched behind the bar while her lovely skirt hit the floor. It was then she realized she was sitting on her bar in the Long Branch completely naked except for silk stockings, lace garters and a black velvet choker.

"Ma-aatt…" She was starting to get the strength back in her legs. "What exactly do you have in mind?" She then noticed the obvious uncomfortable bulge in the front of his pants.

"You owe me, honey, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, I do…" She giggled lazily, "Whatever can I do to repay…?"

She squealed as her answer was cut short when Matt threw her over his shoulder and headed toward the stairs.

"Oh my god, Matt," she grunted from her upside down position. "I hope that back door is locked."

"Me too, honey." He snorted. "You could be caught in a rather compromising position right now."

"Matt, let me down! I don't have any clothes on!"

"That's the point, Kitty. Stop kicking…" He playfully slapped her upturned bare backside.

"Matt…oh!" He stooped over and carefully placed her on her feet against the wall below the stair railing. Before she had a chance to protest, Matt had reached behind him, snapped handcuffs around one delicate wrist and threaded it though the rail to fasten to her other wrist, securing her arms firmly above her head.

"Dammit, Matt, what the hell are you…?"

"You said you wanted handcuffs, Kitty." He stepped back and grinned at his handiwork. "You're in my custody, remember?" He rubbed a hand over his chin as he admired the unbelievably erotic picture his pretty little naked Kitty presented.

"Oh my god, Matt, you can't be serious. Let me out of these things. What if someone comes in the back door?"

Matt placed a hand on his fly and resolutely began unbuttoning. Kitty ceased her protests as he mercifully released his impressive, fully engorged silken shaft from its restricted confines at last. Her eyes glazed over as she watched him slowly stroke himself. He moved a couple of steps closer to her as his heavy-lidded eyes raked over her unclothed body, murmuring, "God, Kitty, you're so beautiful. I could come just standin' here lookin' at you."

She took a deep shuddering breath, then spread her legs ever so slightly in a clear invitation that made Matt's mouth go dry. "I do owe you, Cowboy… What can I do to repay you?"

"Well, honey, I can think of a couple of things, but none I'd rather do right now than this…"

He swept forward and slid one eager hand between her legs and the other molded itself to her upturned breast. She moaned in response as his head dipped to devour her yielding lips, his tongue slicking into her hot mouth. She arched her back in response, pressing her soft belly against Matt's straining erection, grinding her hips into his hand and his hardness.

Her writhing movements ripped a groan from his throat, and he reached down to wrap his hand around the back of her knee and pull it up to give him greater access to her wet center, taking advantage of his proximity to her generous breast to slip a straining pink nipple into his mouth. He heard her whimper in frustration, pulling at the chains binding her hands to the rail.

"God, Matt, I want you inside me now."

"You're so wet, baby. So tight." He suckled her kiss-swollen lips again and again.

"Please, Matt, help me…" He thought he'd never seen her face so wanton, her tousled copper hair falling into her sultry blue eyes.

Matt cupped her round bottom and lifted her waist-high, allowing her back to rest on the wall below the staircase. She grabbed the wooden rail for leverage and gritted her teeth as he impaled her body on his engorged shaft.

"Take it slow, Matt…" She bit her bottom lip and murmured, "It's tight down there, remember?"

His eyes nearly rolled back in his head as her hot, wet opening took him in little by little. Kitty made a strangled sound of rapture and then uttered…

"What did you say?" he panted incredulously. "I've never heard you use language like…"

"Never mind…" she breathed lustily, gazing at him through her lashes. "Just do it, Matt."

"Yes ma'am," he growled as he clutched her waist and began feverishly moving inside her. She held tightly to the rail as he drove fiercely into her aching sheath, crying out again and again as his body ground against her throbbing pulse point. Her heaving breasts thrust forward as she arched her back, pushing again the wall, the better to increase her contact against her lover. Matt groaned mightily as he gave a last shuddering thrust into her opening, his words a final, hoarse groan in her ear, "I love you so much, Kitty."

His fingers reached down to where they were joined as one. He breathlessly stroked her sensitive woman's flesh, pinching and kneading until she came hard against his hand. He smiled in satisfaction against the warm, sweat-sheened skin of her neck as he felt her soft mound pulsate and tremble within his firm grasp.

They remained entwined against the wall, utterly spent and unable to move.

"I love you, too, Cowboy," Kitty managed to whisper at last. Then she raised her head from where it lay on his shoulder and added in a small voice, "But could you get these damn handcuffs off me?"

"I don't know…" Wearily chuckling, he claimed, "I kinda like 'em, honey."

"Matt, don't you even…" She gently bit his earlobe in protest.

"Ow!" He kissed her flushed cheek. "That's okay, baby. We're even now. I think you paid in full."

Kitty gave a throaty giggle and nestled her head back on his shoulder.

"I think I may even owe you some change…" Matt added contemplatively, stroking the naked skin of Kitty's smooth back. "Now…by golly, where did I put those handcuff keys…?"

End.

ljljljljlj


End file.
